


I Can't Lose You Too

by ChaseChick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseChick/pseuds/ChaseChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia fanfiction prompt.</p><p>Season 5B before the finale when Stiles fears Lydia is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back... well sort of. Here is quick little ditty I wrote for a prompt on Stydia fanfiction.

He could feel her slipping away from him. The tighter he gripped her frail shoulders and listened to her ragged breaths the further she seemed to slip away. He could feel his own breathing coming in rapid pants his eyes blurry with unshed tears.

“Lydia, just hang on alright? We’re almost there. You’ll be okay.” He kept repeating the mantra whether to convince himself or to reassure her he wasn’t sure. She gave him a small smile as he brushed her tangled locks from her eyes. The moment his eyes locked with hers he couldn’t turn away, he couldn’t breathe. She felt so small and weak in his arms which caused his anger to rise unchecked at Eichen and Valeck for what they had done to her. 

Scott pulled the Jeep to a shuttering halt in front of the clinic and Stiles adamantly refused Scott’s help, unwilling to part from Lydia even for a moment. He unfolded himself from the small vehicle with her in his arms while Scott quickly rebounded to scurry ahead and open the doors yelling for Deaton to help. Stiles laid her small body down on the cold metal table and he immediately missed the feel of her body against his both of his hands instead moved to grasp her hand that had reached out to him.

She fought hard to hold the scream in. He could feel her body tense and tremble as she fought against herself. She nearly broke his hand as Deaton shoved in the mistletoe and Stiles nearly cried out for her. He wished he could take it all away, siphon her pain as Scott had done to him but sadly she was immune to that aspect of a weres power as well or he might of asked it of Scott.

She tried to warn him with her eyes of the impending scream but he didn’t care. His first instinct would be to protect her first, no matter what. When the scream finally ripped from her lips he not only could hear the power behind it he could actually feel the concussion from the wave. The glass shattered and cascaded down around them he covered her body with his own, the pricks and jabs from the diamond like pieces didn’t faze him.

“Lydia?” He asked as he brushed glass and her limp red lock from her face. “Lydia wake up?” When she failed to respond he shook her shoulders gently. He could feel the weight of the stares from Scott and Deaton but he paid them no mind.  
“Lydia.” He whispered as the first tear escaped his eye to trail down the grime on his cheek. “Lydia please wake up.” He hoped that he was imaging that her body already was beginning to feel colder, her pale face seemed to be taking on a gray pallor by the second. “Please Lydia I can’t lose you too.” He sobbed openly the sound reverberating off the now quiet room. He kept tracing small circles on the soft skin of her cheeks even as his head bent down in pure agony. He felt like he was literally being ripped in half. Like he was suffocating and drawing in a breath was impossible. The only thing he knew is that if she was gone he was going to die right along with her.

He heard her gasp loudly and it was like life flooded back into him too. He raised his head in disbelief unwilling to hope until he saw her emerald eyes. She was wild and panicked until she found his gaze and relaxed into him. He couldn’t help it, he had to feel her next to him. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped her securely in his embrace. He could feel her heart racing against his and for the first time all night he held out hope. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and cried softly thankful to whatever deity had brought her back to him. She cried and clung desperately to his shirt, neither noticing anything else at all except the other.

After they had exhausted their tears he never let go of her hand. Not once as Deaton continued to monitor her. Not once as Melissa and Natalie arrived. Lydia’s mother gave him a smile and a hug and she leaned into whisper in his ear before she left.  
“Thank you for saving my daughter. I was wrong about you.” She gave him one more squeeze before leaving the room since it was obvious Lydia had the one person she needed to comfort her. In all fairness Stiles couldn’t have left her even if he wanted to. Lydia’s hand was like a vice on his. She seemed to crave his presence and security just as much as he did hers.

After a few hours Melissa suggested they return to the McCall house where she could keep an eye on Lydia and they could all rest more comfortably. It went without saying that Stiles was going too. There was no way he was letting her out of his site. As Lydia tried to stand she swayed heavily on her feet, she was still malnourished and dehydrated and too weak to carry her own weight. Wordlessly he swooped her up in his arms and carried her back bridal style to his Jeep.

He gently set her in the seat and reached across her to buckle her in. He was leaning so close he could feel the little puffs of her breath on his neck and as he retreated he paused his eyes flicking to hers before gazing at her mouth, his face was only centimeters from hers. She licked her lips nervously before closing the gap and laying a soft kiss against his lips. The kiss ignited something within him and he eagerly returned it. She deepened the kiss and brought her hands into his hair. He hissed involuntarily as her hands brushed against the knot on the back of his head. “Are you okay?” She asked him softly. 

He shrugged. “I’m fine.” He pecked her softly again before closing the door and bounding to his side of the Jeep. They rode in silence on the way to Scott’s, the drive was short but he could see her head continuing to nod in exhaustion, he was just glad to have her back where she belonged, there right next to him. He once again carried her into the house worried at how little she seemed to weigh.

Melissa was waiting and motioned him up the stairs to the guest bedroom that Isaac used to occupy. He laid her down gently in the bed, he carefully covering her up and continuing to fuss over her. Melissa checked her vitals again and nodded happily at what she found and gave Stiles a small smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. He couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes or sleep. He just wanted to stare at her. He sat there unmoving as the evening turned into morning and the sunlight began to creep into the windows just watching her as she slept peacefully. 

She stirred sometime after 9, giving a small start but he caressed her hand and spoke softly his voice gruff from disuse. “Hey, Lydia you’re okay. You’re safe.”   
She relaxed instantly and gave him a small smile as she remembered where she was. 

“Have you been there all night?” 

Once again he shrugged. Melissa’s uncanny ability to know when someone was awake must have kicked in because she entered after giving a soft knock on the door. She spoke softly as she examined Lydia. Stiles had to look away when Melissa examined Lydia’s head, he felt queasy and lightheaded just thinking about it. He attempted to stand to give them some room but nearly stumbled head first into the wall. “Stiles?” both women called out to him though they seemed further away than the few feet they were. He shook his head as if to clear it and clumsily reached out a hand to steady himself.

“M’fine.” He said though even he could hear how weak his voice sounded. “Just a little light headed for a second.” He suddenly seemed heavy as he leaned his forehead against the wall willing himself to stand straight. He gave up the battle and sagged down sliding his shoulder along the wall before sitting in an unceremonious heap on the carpet. After a moment his hearing returned though the dizziness seemed to pervade. “Is it your head?” Lydia asked as she sat up in the bed. Melissa already had her hands on his wrist and counting his pulse.

Her head whipped to Lydia’s before whipping back to Stiles. “You hit your head again?” Her voice laced with motherly concern.  
“What do you mean again?” Lydia asked as she tried to climb down to sit beside him.

“Scott said he’s hit it a few times this week already.” He wanted to argue but he didn’t think he had the energy. 

“I’m fine.” He tried unsuccessful to brush Melissa off. “I just bumped it at Eichen.” She simply gave him her patented stare and he dropped his arms allowing her to do whatever she wanted. She felt the back of his head and the moment her hands came in contact with the swelling on the back of his head Stiles nearly threw up. She looked like she wanted to say something but continued accessing him. Lydia had made her way to him and slid her warm hand in his giving it a squeeze.

“Anywhere else I should check? Does anywhere else hurt?” Melissa asked as she peered in his eyes. He gave a small chuckle which turned into a groan. “Everywhere hurts you’ll have to be more specific than that.” For a moment he thought he was going to be sick and apparently Melissa caught the motion too.

“Stiles I think you have a severe concussion it could even be a skull fracture! This type of injury compounds so every time you’ve hit your head it could have made it worse.  
Stiles dropped his head in defeat trying not to move too suddenly.

“Please don't make me go,” he couldn't help but cringe at how childlike the plea sounded even to his own ears. 

He glanced at Melissa when she didn't immediately chastise him. She seemed to be contemplating something as she glanced from Lydia to him and back. She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “My God you two are stubborn. Fine, let's get you cleaned up and then I'm looking you both over. You are both staying in bed and resting and if either of you get worse you are going.” Stiles gave her a small smile. He truly loved Melissa. She deflated when she saw his smile. “Are you okay to stand?” 

Rather than nod his head he slowly struggled to his feet dismayed when the dizziness immediately returned. He stumbled clumsily to the bathroom with Lydia trailing behind.   
He was mortified when Melissa began to strip him out of his clothes. She chuckled at his protests obviously enjoying this little bit of payback. She thankful let him keep his boxers as she started the shower. She slipped out into the hall and returned with a stool and set it in inside the shower, he grumbled feeling like an invalid. As she waited for the water to warm she examined him making sighs at all his new scars she hadn't seen. She brushed over a bruise on his lower back that was especially tender that caused him to flinch. 

She frowned at his reaction but nodded her head towards the shower and helped him sit beneath the spray. It felt amazing but the exhaustion seemed to make itself known.   
Thankfully they let him have a bit of privacy only Melissa returned to help him dry off and slip into some of Scott's clothes. Lydia it seemed had been eating while he'd showered. Melissa led him to the table and instructed him to try and eat as she took Lydia to the shower. 

He was only able to nibble the toast without getting sick. Melissa checked his head again before handing him pain relievers he was certain were prescription. She tried to check his pupils but the only thing he knew was the blinding pain it caused. She had him sit with ice on his head as she went to help Lydia dress and get back to bed. Scott had returned and sat across from him concerned at Stiles’s lack of motion. “I’m just tired.” He’d muttered wanting nothing more than to close his eyes.

That was how he and Lydia ended up in bed together, cocooned in the warmth of each other. Stiles couldn't even remember falling asleep. He lost track of time, he only knew time was passing by the shadows changing on the walls. Melissa came and woke him often to make sure he was okay. She tried to get them both to eat and drink, regain their strength and he felt bad for putting her through so much. He was there to hold Lydia when the nightmares seized her and she cried out in the night beating her fists against his chest.

When she discovered that he wasn’t sleeping she talked to him for hours. He had discovered what she had gone through, how Meredith had come through and saved her. How she had learned to harness her new powers. She prodded him to talk as well. The tumultuous time he’d gone through when he’d almost lost his dad, when he’d lost her too. He’d had a hard time. She’d questioned him about how things were with Scott and how the rest of the group was faring. They talked about the beast and skirted around the issue of Parrish. They talked about how they could save the town, how they could save those they loved.

Talking to her was like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. The weight was still heavy but it was no longer crushing him to the ground. After a few days of constant bed rest Stiles was feeling a bit better and was getting stir crazy. Lydia was rapidly recovering, beginning to look like the raving beauty he knew she was. Her skin had returned to its glowing soft pink, her hair shiny and combed and even though she was wearing sweats and a tank top he thought she was beautiful. She had begun eating and drinking again and her headache had gone away completely. It appeared she was going to be okay and he was eternally grateful for that.

Melissa had returned to work so she’d left Scott in charge. He at least couldn’t refuse Lydia when she asked to relocate to the living room to watch TV. The three of them sat through movie after movie rarely speaking but comfortable and content.  
Stiles knew they were going to face something terrifying soon enough. He knew that there was once again a chance that they might not all make it through but he was determined to enjoy the moment. It might be the only one he ever had, Lydia curled up next to him on the soft sofa, the feel of her laughter as she watched the movie. Scott caught his eye and gave him a knowing smirk. Stiles couldn’t help but grin and shake his head before placing a kiss on the top of Lydia’s head and squeezing her softly. She smiled up at him and snuggled in closer to him. Yes he would definitely take this moment.


End file.
